Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by Morgane Malefoy
Summary: [Recueil de Drabble] Bianca est morte, Bianca n'est plus là, Bianca n'est plus à nos côtés pour nous soutenir. Mais Bianca DiAngelo reste et restera dans les mémoires de tous. 10 personnes ne l'ont jamais oubliée. 10 personnes vont lui rendre hommage. Car, à tout jamais, elle restera dans leur cœur, à une place bien précise. [Chapitre 9 posté]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Voici ma première fic' uniquement sur Percy Jackson, enfin la première que je poste hein ! :) Et par contre, c'est mon premier recueil de Drabble. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, à mon plus grand malheur ! Bah quoi, imaginez Percy, Léo, Bianca, Reyna et les autres sont à vous... C'trop génial... ****_I have a dream !_**

**Donc, les Drabble tournent autour du personnage de Bianca à chaque fois, ce sera un personnage différent qui lui rendra hommage, en gros.10 chapitres seront postés en tout.**

**Donnez moi votre avis, donnez moi une review... Je veux un R, je veux un E, je veux un V, je veux un I, je veux un E, je veux un W... Je veux... Une review ! C'était mon moment de folie du jour :)**

* * *

1. NICO.

C'est fou je trouve, c'est fou la façon dont un mot peut changer une vie. La façon que des personnes ont à tout relativiser en un mot et à s'arrêter après. J'ai horreur de ça, vraiment horreur de ça. Je trouve ça injuste et horrible.

Sauf que des fois, je pense la même chose. Alors quand Percy est revenu à la Colonie et m'a dit quelque chose à propos de ma sœur, je n'ai compris qu'un seul mot : morte. Bianca Di Angelo est morte.

On m'avait pris ma sœur, j'étais triste et inconsolable. Je me vengerai, par Hadès!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre… Enfin un nouveau Drabble quoi ! C'est compté comme un chapitre ou pas ?**

**Bref. La question n'est pas là… Si ? NON ! **

**L'univers appartient à notre grand dieu j'ai nommé Rick Riordan. Oui, je suis désolée, j'ai tout fait pour récupérer le personnage de Bianca mais je n'ai pas pu.  
J'ai peur que le personnage d'aujourd'hui soit légèrement OCC. Vous me direz votre avis avec une review han… S'il vous plaaaait ! D'ailleurs, des idées pour d'autres personnages ?**

**Je voudrai juste remercier celle qui m'a mise en fav' et qui m'a follow. (Review ?)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_2. HADÈS _

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de gosses, il faut dire. Et à cette période, seuls deux étaient en vie. Ils étaient frères et sœurs, se ressemblaient et me ressemblaient.

J'avais perdu leur mère, elle se nommait Maria DiAngelo, que j'avais aimée de tout mon cœur. Tuée par Zeus.

Et là, on m'annonçait que Bianca, ma fille, ma Bianca, était morte. J'étais le dieu des Enfers et donc oui, j'allais pouvoir la voir, mais même.

Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis triste, c'est pour elle. J'avais beau contester ses choix je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. C'était mon enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou la compagnie ! This is moi ! (My english is perfect, darling, i know...)**

**Voici donc le troisième Drabble, toujours en 100 mots précis. Appartenant toujours à Rick Riordan pour les personnages. Vous pouvez encore poster des review pour me dire vos avis (positif ou négatif), pour me proposer des personnages.**

**Puis, j'aimerai rajouter quelque chose. 148 vues et 2 review ? Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'on lit ma fic' mais j'aimerai sincèrement avoir un avis. Vous pouvez le comprendre non ?**

**Suna**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir et contente de savoir que tu ne trouves pas Hadès OCC. Thalia et Zoé sont écrites et je me tanne pour Percy parce que étant fan' du Bianca/Percy, ça va tourner comme tel. T'aimerais ? Merci pour Hazel, je l'avais oubliée, je vais la rajouter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_3. MARIA_

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est morte que l'on ne peut pas souffrir, je l'ai appris, à mes dépens. Quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout est… Ma petite fille, mon poussin, celle que j'ai élevée et celle que j'aimerai à jamais. Je ne l'ai pas vue en Enfer, je souffre toujours autant.

Mes enfants étaient la seule chose qui me ramenait à la réalité, qui ne me faisait pas oublier qui j'étais.

Perdre Bianca, c'est comme perdre une moitié de mon âme, perdre ce que j'avais de plus cher. Si Nico s'en va… Je ne serais plus rien. Par pitié…

* * *

**(Je sais bien que Maria est morte, mais il fallait la mettre)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Mais c'est que j'ai des review ! *fais sa danse de la joie habituelle pour chaque review***

**Donc, ****_the new chapter_****_is here_****. Voici donc un autre PDV sur mon personnage favori qui n'est autre que Bianca (mais je vous rassure, c'est pas la seule). **

**D'ailleurs, que pensez vous de Bianca dans les livres de Rick ? Vous la trouvez comment ? Nunuche ou combattante ? Intelligente ou reloue ? Etc... Etc... Etc... **

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Rick Riordan et je pense qu'il serait très heureux de voir des jolies petites (et grandes) review/favs/follow sur ce chapitre :)**

**Suna**** : Coucou ! Te revoilà effectivement ! Je serai ravie de t'avoir durant les autres chapitres aussi, tu sais ! :) Merci pour le Drabble. Oui, je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que c'était bizarre parce qu'elle était morte (je l'ai bien précisé ?) mais c'est la mère de Bianca, il fallait la mettre ! Ah ah ! Tu ne devinneras jamais qui est le personnage d'aujourd'hui ! (Indice : tu as raison)**

**Marine**** : Coucou Marine, une nouvelle, j'aime ça :) Merci, merci, merci et encore 2 000 000 de merci. Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas : moi aussi je raconte ma vie dans les review ! Oui, c'est compréhansible je le fais aussi parfois ;) Oui, j'ai parlé de ça (en racontant ma vie entre) car c'est un couple que j'adore vraiment. Il se retrouverait dans les PDV de Percy et Annabeth... Quoi ? J'en ai trop dit ?**

* * *

_4. ARTEMIS_

Je sais qu'une déesse doit être digne, digne et fière, surtout moi, par mon statut : je ne suis pas ta mère. Mais j'ai perdu une Chasseresse, je t'ai perdue, je m'en veux tellement…

Mes Chasseresses sont mes sœurs, mes Chasseresses me sont fidèles et je leur en suis éternellement reconnaissante, mes Chasseresses sont des filles géniales, comme toi, Bianca DiAngelo.

Pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'es lancée dans cette quête ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi maintenant ?

Tu étais si jeune Bianca, tu magnais si bien l'arc, tu avais tant de potentiel, tu étais une jeune fille si formidable. Je regrette, sincèrement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello le peuple ! Me revoilàlàlà avec le 5****ème**** drabble. Nous en sommes donc à la moitié de ce recueil que j'ai fini d'écrire – en entier – aujourd'hui. **

**Ça fait bizarre… Mais voici les réponses au review. LES FILLES (Vous êtes des filles, nan ?) Créez-vous un compte !**

**Suna ****: Thanks pour la review ! Oui, le problème de ce personnage c'est qu'il faut du temps pour l'apprécier - bon, j'avoue que moi j'étais en admiration totale devant elle au début. No. Comment. Voilà ! Une couuupine fan' de Bianca ! On crée un club ?! **

**Marine ****:Bouh ! Ça voulait dire bonjour ? Bonjour. Maaah... Ma première fidèle ! Mouhahaha ! Je suis une déesse donc je peux embrasser Percy ?! (Quoi ?) Tu ES folle, mais t'inquiète ça se soigne pas. Tu finiras comme moi : très belle perspective d'avenir :)**

**Je me demandais, vous aimeriez un autre recueil de drabble – ou d'OS… - sur un autre personnage (Harry Potter ou Percy Jackson) ? Et au fait, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce personnage OCC, aujourd'hui… Dites-moi que j'ai raison !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review, je n'en ai jamais eu autant pour une fic'... Continuez d'en poster surtout ! Je vous aime...**

* * *

_5. ZOE_

Tu es morte, tu es partie avant moi, tu as cédé en luttant, tu es morte au combat, dignement, loyalement, fièrement. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme tel, à ton âge.

Nous étions dans le désert, nous aurions dû y penser, pas te laisser seule. Oui, tu avais Jackson, mais Jackson ne compte pas, c'est ainsi. C'est _sa _faute. Rien qu'à lui enfin… Je m'en veux aussi, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans cette quête, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un de cher : toi, Bianca.

Chasseresse un jour, Chasseresse toujours, tu le sais, je le sais, on le sait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oulààà ! J'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse... Vous savez quoi ? Je me prosterne à vos pieds avec en cadeau un Drabble (Sans dèèèc' ?)**

**Alors, je dois avouer que j'aime bien celui-ci. Déjà, à la base, j'adore - avec un grand A - le personnage (il y avait un indice pour deviner son identité...). Mais je sais pas, Bianca et Il/Elle je les voyais ami(e)s supers proches. Magnifique... Pourquoi a-t-elle du mourir (Bianca) ? **

**J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews plus bas... Quoi d'autre ? Si ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! ET ENCORE REVIEWS ! Et... Euh... Voilà...**

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**P.S : Dédicace à ma Power Baka Rouge, elle se reconnaîtra. **

* * *

_6. THALIA_

Les gothiques, les filles, les humains, les fans de Rock, les Chasseresses, les demi-dieux ont des émotions, ils pleurent, ils rient, ils aiment ou ils détestent.

J'ai pleuré quand tu es morte, je me suis sentie vidée de tout. Parce que tu avais cette force, Bianca qui nous permettait d'avoir une être innocent dans cette quête… Tu avais tant de choses à apprendre. On s'attache vite à toi et on ne peut pas ignorer le fait qu'on a tous perdu une personne extraordinaire.

Ce qui revient le plus c'est « pourquoi ». Pourquoi as-tu dû mourir, ma petite Bianca ?

* * *

**Dîtes-moi si j'ai oublié d'envoyer un MP aux inscrits pour les remercier de leurs reviews. J'ai été quelque peu débordée ces temps-ci.**

**Suna : Ouais ! Le fan-club de Bianca est ouvert ! Qui veut venir ? (Quoi, personne ne lit les RàR des gens ?) Zoé est sexiste par définition et, à mon avis, la plupart des Chasseresses le sont. Mis à part Thalia et Bianca, je pense. Mais pour elle, ce n'est pas particulièrement méchant envers le deuil de Bianca, c'est juste sa manière d'être. Au fait, la Miss, tu veux pas te créer un compte ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Boujour mes chers amis de Fanfiction ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je suis en vacances et j'en suis plutôt contente !**

**Bref, je vous poste desuite le chapitre 7. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi, sur ce coup. Autant, j'aime bien les suivants, autant, celui-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il est OCC. **

**Y'a un truc que je voudrais vous dire : y'a un peu plus de 590 vues sur ma fiction ce qui me fait plaisir mais il y a 17 reviews. C'est un peu perturbant même si ça reste la fic' où j'en ai eu le plus. Alors, s'il vous plait, postez des reviews. C'est le seul moyen pour que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de la fic' !**

**Bonne lecture ! (Suna, RAR en bas).**

* * *

_7. GROVER_

Je ne suis pas connu pour être sérieux, mais ta mort l'est. Quand je t'ai vu mourir je me suis dit que notre vie n'était pas un jeu. J'étais responsable de toi et de ton frère. Tu es morte et il a failli faire de même ! Suis-je si nul que ça ?

Bianca, je t'ai vu évoluer, grandir en quelques jours et t'affirmer. Bianca, je m'en veux tellement, c'est moi qui t'ai repérée ! Maintenant, je te pleure tous les jours...

Est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? Je l'espère très fort, tu sais, c'est trop dur de vivre avec.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Suna : Oh :) Il faut absolument que tu le fasse, poste une review non anonyme dès que c'est fait ou envoies-moi un MP ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire qu'ils t'ont plus. Et celui-ci ? Bisous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! Désolé pour le retard de publication. Vous me pardonnez ? **

**Suna ? T'es où ? Je t'ai pas vu cette fois-ci ! Ce qui veut dire, mes chers lecteurs que pas de RAR pour ce chapitre :D Enfin, bref, vous vous en fichez surement un peu. **

**Ce Drabble est particulier pour moi : plus d'infos après la lecture pour ne pas en dire trop. Postez des reviews, je sais pas comment vous le dire mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'en avoir. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_8. HAZEL_

C'est toi la sœur de Nico. C'est toi la première et c'est toi qui restera. Il m'appelle Bianca des fois…

Papa ne m'aime pas, il m'a maudite. Je suis la fille maudite de Pluton. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. La si courageuse Bianca.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de vivre de l'ombre d'une personne. Je vis dans ton ombre, Bianca. Si tu n'étais pas morte, Nico ne m'aurait pas ramenée à la vie. T'aimer ou te détester : _La _question. Et sincèrement Bianca, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé _la_ réponse. Parce qu'elle est dure…

* * *

**ANNONCES IMPORTANTES :**

**- Le "elle" de la dernière phrase concerne la réponse. Je ne trouvais pas ça très clair mais j'ai une limite de 100 mots.**

**- Ce Drabble est bizarre pour moi, je ne sais pas si c'est le sentiment que dégage Rick dans les livres, cette jalousie d'Hazel envers Bianca - je n'ai jamais bien compris - mais ça me parait mieux. Moins Bisousnoursland. Plus crédible. **

**- Je recherche une Bêta Reader pour un OS Harry Potter que je n'ai pas encore posté. Avec un excellent niveau d'orthographe et un bon sens critique pour la Bêta, siouplait. Pour plus d'infos : reviews ou MP-moi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les lectrices, lecteurs, reviewers, revieweuses, je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard de publication, je suis partie en voyage et j'ai oublié de le signaler. **

**Donc, pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire une sorte de "concours" qui va durer jusqu'à la publication du prochain Drabble (en gros, vous avez du temps). Celui ou celle qui gagnera aura un OS sur le couple de son choix sur le fandom de PJ. Je vous propose donc, par review, d'imaginer la réaction que Bianca a eu en lisant les Drabble, vous prenez un (ou plus) de votre choix et me décrivez sa réaction. _(Ouais, on va imaginer que elle peut les lire...)_**

***l'auteure ferme les yeux et prie Arès et Artémis pour avoir des réponses et ne pas se sentir idiote***

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews mais vous pouvez continuer à en poster... SILVOUSPLAAAAAIT !  
****WaterGhost entre en scène ! Dédicace à Carnivore-Encore ! **  


**Sur ce, enjoy ! :D**

* * *

_9. ANNABETH_

Bianca, j'ai une dette envers toi, tu as fait parti de la quête pour me libérer et sans toi je ne serais peut-être pas en vie aujourd'hui. Mais, je t'ai sauvé aussi, alors ma dette est surement réglée.

Même quand tu es morte, je suis jalouse de toi, de l'amour que Percy te portait, du temps qu'il a mis à oublier ton souvenir et ton sourire. Si tu n'étais pas morte, nous ne sortirions pas ensemble. Il t'aimerait toi, toi et ton sourire.

Bianca, je ne t'ai pas connue, mais avec l'affection que Percy te portait, tu devais être parfaite.


End file.
